


What's Mine Is Yours

by ObscureReference



Series: Two Idiots and a Baby [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: They move in together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on "(had me feeling like a) ghost." I'm just slow. 
> 
> @peachypotpourri on tumblr, when I asked for suggestions for this series, said: "I’d love to read about the time they actually move in together and the first few days/weeks :3 I’m a sucker for domestic bliss." 
> 
> And that's right up my alley, so I wrote this. It's not as long as it could be, but I prefer stopping short rather than forcing something longer when I don't have the motivation. I like this anyway, so I hope you do too.
> 
> Once again, this takes place before they watch baby Talcott. Any baby stuff in this series takes place after all this moving in business.

Gladio knew when he offered to help Prompto move that he would be doing most of the work. The only reason it wasn’t a big deal was because the amount of material items Prompto owned in this world amounted to about three boxes worth of stuff, and one of those boxes was entirely camera equipment anyway. Prompto moved that box himself. The other two fell to Gladio.

“Why didn’t you just put all this in a suitcase?” Gladio asked as he dropped the box of clothes in his—now _their_ —closet. It was not as heavy a box as it should have been.

“I don’t have one,” Prompto admitted. He fiddled with some of his camera equipment on the floor, no doubt making sure it survived the twenty minute ride to Gladio’s house.

Gladio rolled his eyes. There was one more box to go, and he was pretty sure it was filled with more clothes and miscellaneous shit. “Why not?”

Prompto shrugged.

“It’s not like I ever go anywhere,” he said. And then, without warning, he raised the camera to his eye. “Say cheese!”

The camera flashed. Prompto made a satisfied noise. Gladio looked at him.

Prompto was distracted by the camera, twisting around so he could take a second picture with himself in the foreground, but Gladio was distracted by the thought of getting Prompto a proper suitcase and actually traveling somewhere, letting Prompto take pictures of mountains or lakes or whatever struck his fancy. He knew Prompto would love that, would love actually going somewhere, anywhere, outside the city he’d spent his life in. He wanted to make it happen.

Prompto looked up. “Do I have something on my face, big guy?”

Gladio realized he had been standing there wordlessly for too long.

“Do you want to help with the rest of your stuff?” he said. He already knew Prompto’s answer, but it was a good distraction as any.

Prompto pretended to think about it. He hummed. “That sounds pretty good, but I think I’ll let you take this one.”

Gladio wanted to smile, but he pushed it down, faking casual surprise. “Oh, really?”

“Like I said—“ Prompto grinned, all sunshine. “We have to put those muscles to work somehow.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, but he left Prompto to his equipment. He told the blond to start unpacking while he was gone, but he seriously doubted that would happen anytime soon. Knowing Prompto, Gladio would have to dump everything out on the floor before he started properly unpacking.

Then again, it wasn’t like there was a ton of stuff to unpack. Gladio’s furniture was far superior to anything Prompto had salvaged from the side of the road, and he had refused to substitute any of his nice couches or tables for Prompto’s. Prompto hadn’t protested. He also hadn’t brought a lot of other personal belongings. Just clothes and a few framed pictures he’d developed over the years. And his camera equipment, of course. But at the end of the day, that was very minimal.

Prompto didn’t own a lot. It was kind of sad, actually.

Gladio carried the last box inside. He double checked to make sure it was marked purely _‘Clothes’_ —nothing breakable then—and dropped it inches from Prompto’s knee. It definitely wouldn’t have hurt if it had hit him, but it made a loud _plop_ sound as it hit the carpet.

“Whoa!” Prompto jumped, his head snapping up. He relaxed when he saw Gladio, smiling sheepishly. “I’ll start unpacking in a minute, I swear.”

“Mm-hmm,” Gladio hummed. “That’s what you said a minute ago.”

“I will!” Prompto paused. The camera in his hands beeped. “…In another minute.”

Gladio huffed affectionately. He fell back onto the bed, his arms outstretched. He had always enjoyed extra room when he slept, especially because he was so large. His ultra king sized mattress was roomy enough, and Prompto had spent the night often enough that they knew it could work. It might take some adjusting to share _every_ night, Gladio mused, but he didn’t think it would be a bad change.

“If you’re just going to sit there, you could at least get me a water,” he said.

“It’s your house,” Prompto said. “You do it.”

“And now you live here, so what’s mine is yours. You get it.”

Prompto groaned dramatically, rising to his feet.

“All right, all right,” he pretended to grouse. “Your wish is my command.”

He shuffled out. Gladio had closed his eyes for only a moment before something cold was pressed against his cheek.

“Thanks,” he said, squinting up at his boyfriend. Gladio sat up, pretending to take the bottle only to grab Prompto’s forearm instead, pulling him down onto the bed. Prompto laughed and didn’t resist the rather weak tug. He fell next to Gladio, the mattress bouncing under their combined weight.

Gladio rolled onto his side, pinning Prompto’s wrist and the cool water bottle above their heads. His fingers brushed up and down Prompto’s sides. He peppered Prompto’s cheeks with chaste kisses, smiling and ignoring the way Prompto giggled, twisting on the sheets.

“I’m ticklish!” Prompto choked out between laughs. He was grinning, and Gladio kissed his the skin below his eye. “Gladio, stop, I can’t take it!”

Gladio took pity. He let his hands settle on Prompto’s hips and listened to the laughter trail off. He stole the water bottle out of Prompto’s hands while he was distracted. Gladio took a sip, and some of the water dribbled onto the covers. He didn’t care. It would dry soon enough. He twisted the cap tight and tossed the bottle aside when he was done.

Prompto caught his eye. His face was red from laughter.

“Did you really mean that?” he asked.

Gladio breathed in slowly. “Mean what?”

“The ‘what’s mine is yours’ thing.” Prompto shifted like he was uncomfortable, pulling his arms closer to his chest. “Your name is on the deed to this place, so…”

“Yeah, and we live together now,” Gladio said. He wondered if Prompto had ever lived with anyone else in his life. He’d lived with his parents, technically, but with the way Prompto talked about them it seemed like he might as well have lived alone. “If we’re being technical, yes, I own this house. But now we’re sharing everything else in it.”

Except for certain stuff, of course. Gladio was pretty sure Prompto would have a heart attack if he found Gladio messing with his cameras when he wasn’t around. But that was a given.

Prompto pressed his cheek into the covers.

“Yeah?” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed. “So when the sink breaks, you get to fix it. And you get to make the bed, and—”

Prompto groaned. “Okay, okay, I get it!”

But he didn’t sound unhappy. His face was half buried in the now messy sheets, but he looked quietly pleased, his small smile partially obscured by the covers. Gladio reached out and brushed a lock of gold hair out of Prompto’s eye.

“I’ll be sure to snore extra loud tonight,” he whispered.

Prompto nudged Gladio’s shin with his socked toes. “You snore every night.”

“It’ll be twice as loud tonight.”

Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Great,” he said. But it sounded like he was looking forward to it. Gladio was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) I love talking to people and reviews!


End file.
